


Dark Light

by what_immortal



Series: Teen Wolf Requests [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Requests from my Teen wolf blog being moved from Tumblr





	Dark Light

“Shh shh shh child don’t cry, you have no idea the power, the freedom, this will offer you. Screw the shades of grey, come and join the dark side,” he said approaching her slowly as she pressed her bloody hand to her tear stained cheek, trying desperately to not get any of the blood on her wedding dress. A wedding dress she would never have a chance to wear given the body on the ground. 

He approached her slowly, and she steadily moved away from him. “What have I done…what did you make me do.”

“You wanted this sweetheart, otherwise, well…,” Peter smirked looking back at the body. 

He had slowly backed her into the corner of the room, keeping her trapped scared she would flee. “Hush now beautiful, it’s just like I told you, together, we are going to reign.” 

She looked up at him through her tears, and she knew she would never be free of him. Free of whatever this sick thing was between them. All of the dirty, twisted things they have whispered and conspired in the dark had all led to this. So she simply nodded as he gently kissed her bloodied lips, and finally let go of everything, and let the anger and lust from their perverted fantasy finally flow through her .


End file.
